


Darkness Over the Sun

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He would’ve never described her as beautiful.Seductive, maybe, but of an artificial seduction.Cunning, in an impossible way.And yet, despite all these flaws, he was tormented by the thought of her.





	Darkness Over the Sun

**_You’re the darkness, no escape_ **

He would’ve never described her as beautiful.

Seductive, maybe, but of an artificial seduction.

Cunning, in an impossible way.

And yet, despite all these flaws, he was tormented by the thought of her.

The thought of her eyes, dark and anonymous, always turned toward that sun of hers, cold, illusory.

Because he was the _best_ , whilst Theo was just a shadow wandering the hallways of the school. Invisible, soundless.

But she would’ve seen him. He swore to himself that she would’ve seen him, somehow.

He would’ve blinded that sun, with his own personal darkness.

And he would’ve forced Pansy to surrender to that night with no escape.

 

**_There’s the darkness, it watches you_ **

She was distracted.

It had happened often, as of late.

Distracted by her thoughts, always with the same subject, distracted watching an empty space in front of her, in the vain hope for someone to come and fill it.

And whenever she could she stole some glances to his face, getting almost blinded.

She grimaced.

Mania, obsession. Having him at arm’s length, and knowing that he would’ve never been hers.

She felt a shiver down her spine and she turned, catching a pair of eyes black as coal staring at her.

As she stared at Draco.

She turned away, suddenly confused.

No. There  was but a sun, unreachable, frozen. And she kept watching it, bling.

 

**_The darkness, too close_ **

They were too close, and he knew it.

So close that it seemed he could hear _his_ name screamed inside her head, written on her every thought.

So close that reaching out he could’ve touched her, but he felt like the mere brushing of her skin would’ve turned him into stone.

Theo gritted his teeth, furious.

He wanted to have her, more than anything. He couldn’t even explain it, because perhaps it was just a taste for the impossible to make his feelings travel toward her.

So close. And yet, so bloody far.

He waited for Draco to go away, forever. And then she would’ve finally _saw him._

**_Darkness, inside the darkness_ **

He was so close to her she could feel it.

She caressed his arm lazily, relishing those crumbs of his time that she was allowed to spend.

Knowing that he didn’t feel the contact with her skin, that he didn’t care, that he was numb to her touch and her presence.

She would’ve wanted to run, but like a magnet Draco kept her close.

She would’ve wanted to know again that dignity she had lost, but he refused to give it back to her. It belonged to him, and that was all that mattered.

From across the Common Room a pair of eyes, belonging to a blurry shape, rested violently on her.

Darkness inside darkness, they watched her.

 

**_Darkness, crushed by the sun_ **

The hallway, cold.

Paths crossing, two mirroring glances.

The dismay on her face, the wait on his.

Words unspoken, which flew in the air, subtle, yet alive.

Pansy’s lips were about to move, to say something, to admit that perhaps her addiction had brought her on the verge of the abyss, from which she wanted to be saved.

But she didn’t have time.

Theo’s back was hit by a wave of violent cold.

“Draco.” she whispered, going toward him, a sad smile on her face.

And Theodore slipped back into the shadows.

Nameless, faceless. The dark side of the moon, clouded by Pansy Parkinson’s sun. 

 


End file.
